The Lost Fan Of The Hokage
by crazy novelist-san
Summary: Sasuke has been gone for nearly ten years. He is found and brought back to Konoha where Naruto is Hokage. But what do they do with Sasuke now he's back? Rating might go up. SasuNaru I swear! The Long awaited Chapter 3 up! Please dont kill me for the wait
1. Mistaken Identities and Ekikayabe

**The Lost Fan of the Hokage  
By: Shozetsku  
Disclaimer/Warnings/ Authoress Notes:**

Me own Nada! 'cept Kokoro, she's outta my own head, I own _her_! Man, am I pathetic!

Cursing, _Shonen-ai_ stuff, bashing of some characters, definite OOCness, and Naruto is married and has a kid -- PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I beg you, please don't kill me!

Don't kill me! SasuNaru-ness later! This is set many years after Sasuke leaves Konoha to join Orochimaru -BOO! HISS!- No love for that Orochi guy - Vocab rundown at end of chapter. Please note I have not seen the entire series so this WON'T be canon!

**Chapter 1:** Mistaken Identities and Eki-kayabe

For nostalgic sentimental reasons that Sasuke would never admit to; and the fact that he hadn't been seen on his home village for near a decade, he found himself wandering about in the old training grounds. The ones he had used as a genin with Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, and Naruto. But speaking of the Naruto, Sasuke swore he saw him lying in the grass, perhaps nostalgia was contagious, but Sasuke could never mistake that messy blonde hair for anyone else. However, at the moment that was all he could see for his former teammate was lying on the far side of the hill Sasuke was standing on.

"Uzumaki! Long time no see!" Sasuke called out.

The blonde head turned and the figure sat up. And without warning the Uchiha's ears were bombarded with an ear-shattering screech that only a 7½ year-old girl could muster, for that was what the blonde was. Now, Sasuke really should have been used to such screams but after so long it still made his head spin. When the ringing in his ears died down he looked more carefully at the girls face. She had sunshine blonde hair and emerald green eyes with a heart shaped face.

"Sorry little girl, you're not Uzumaki." Sasuke turned to go, but the little girl scrambled up to tug on his sleeve. "I am Uzumaki!" she cried, he stopped and turned to her in disbelief.

"Really?" the girl nodded fervently, Sasuke studied her, "Naruto, are you trying to branch off of sexy no jutsu? Please don't tell me it's called kawaii no jutsu."

"Nuh-uh. Daddy says he won't never teach me that jutsu 'cause I'm just too beautiful without it."

"Huh? Wait a minute, only Naruto knows that jutsu, he made it!"

"Uh-huh. Hokage oto-san is very skillful isn't he?"

"OTO-SAN? Naruto is HOKAGE?" Sasuke thought his head was spinning before.

"You must be from outta town." She said calmly, she was used to these sorts of outbursts, not that she understood why people did so, but she didn't really care to know. Sasuke shook his head, "Actually I grew up here." He said in the most sheepish way an Uchiha is allowed to be.

"Hey, you look like that guy in daddy's old pictures..." she said pointing at him, obviously Naruto had never taught her it was rude to point.

"I'm--"

Daddy _said_ he lost a fan that couldn't be replaced!" she shouted excitedly, clearly pleased with herself, she grinned, showing pointed fangs that she had no doubt inherited form her father.

"Com'on Mr. Fan, I gotta return Daddy's lost ninja!"

Sweatdropping slightly at the name he was so randomly given he found himself being dragged by the hand to the Hokage's office. The girl was stronger then Sasuke had expected and he couldn't get his hand free without risking the girl getting hurt. This was how he was to be found, being lead by the hand of a small child who happened to be the Hokage's daughter. She greeted most of the villages by name, which astounded Sasuke as they went through the village.

When she had pulled him to the center of town and into the right building she looked around for someone she knew, when she found one she finally let him go and went over to them. Sasuke watched her as she walked up to Gai-sensei and whisper something in his ear. She pointed to Sasuke and continued whispering, Gai-sensei's eyes grew wide and he snapped to attention. "As the youth commands!" he said with a rather funny salute, then he bent to ruffle her hair further before leaving. She laughed, Sasuke noted how beautiful it was, she walked back to him.

"Lee-san is funny isn't he?" she said still giggling.

"LEE! That was Rock Lee?" Sasuke hadn't been gone THAT long had he?

"How long have you been gone?" she asked, interested for the first time.

"Longer then you've been alive." He said in a patronizing sort of voice.

"Wow, you're old." She blurted out.

"Gee, thanks kid." He said with a little bit of a pout in his voice. (not that he'll ever admit to that either.)

"Sorry," she told him, "Daddy says I've got this bad habit of saying _what's_ on my mind _when_ it's on my mind. He says I get it from him."

Sasuke chuckled, "You probably do."

"Mr. Fan--"

"Don't call me that, it's weird. Call me Sasuke, that's my name."

"OH! So that's your name?" she cried in surprise, excitement coloring her face.

"You didn't know?" he asked her curiously.

"Nuh-uh, whenever I'd ask mommy and daddy always got sad, so I stopped asking."

"Oh..." Sasuke felt a twinge in his chest, a twinge of guilt.

"Don't you get sad too! It's your name; don't you like it? I like mine, it's Kokoro!" she said grabbing his wrist and fixing him with a pleading look.

He took his free hand and patted her head, "I like it." He said softly.

**X-x-X-x-X **

"M'lord Hokage!" Naruto clutched his head at the loud voice that had spoken, and then shut his eyes against the sudden brightness as someone else flipped the lights on. He had a hangover to end all hangovers and he was in no mood to deal with Lee at the moment.

"Ugh... You're so loud Lee, I hate you. You go out to drink with us and you never get hung over. Go away and shut those damn lights off!" he groaned.

"Lord Hokage, the reason Lee never gets hung over is because he doesn't drink _alcohol_. Anyways, Milord-" but Kiba, who had accompanied Lee, was cut off.

"Don't call me that! I've told you a million times, never call me that, my name is Naruto not 'Milord' get it straight or it's gate duty in your underwear! And someone get me some eki-kaybe!"

Kiba gulped, "Milor-- Naruto, your daughter, she's found--"

"Unless it's my mind, which my wife _insists_ I've lost, I don't want to hear anything other then the two of you getting me my eki-kayabe."

"Unfortunately no sir, both your mind and voice of reason are still MIA but we have the best people on it sir." Kiba stared open mouthed at Lee, astounded; how the hell did Uber Brows say that kind of shit with a straight face? Kiba snapped himself out of it, there were more pressing matters at hand, that and he really wanted to see the Hokage's reaction.

"Sir, Kokoro-san's found Sasuke sir."

**_-FUMP!-_** Kiba bit back his laughter, he stared right at the chair where Naruto was sitting in a second ago, he dared not speak. Lee had no such composure.

"Lord Hoka- I-I mean Naruto! What happened? Are you alright?" _Lee is really asking some stupid and obvious questions,_ Kiba thought to himself.

"Gah! Urusai! No, no you get off me; I can get up on my own. And what the hell do you _think_ happened? I fell out of my damn chair! Now, repeat what you just said but this time say it slowly and softly damnit! And I'm still waiting on that eki-kayabe!"

"Your daughter, found Sasuke in your old training grounds." Lee half whispered.

"That bastard." Naruto mumbled, when Kiba questioned at to what he had said he replied. "None of your damn business; now, for the forth time, my eki-kayabe? And I want Sasuke in my office later!"

Lee and Kiba blanched, Kiba said, "Right away, Milord." Out of habit more then anything, flung the door open, and rushed out. Lee half shouted, "As you command, Milord!" and followed slamming the door shut with a bang.

Naruto clutched his by now throbbing head and made a note to have the pair of the do gate duty in their underwear come next really cold day. Of course they were going to be punished for all they had put him through in only, Naruto checked his watch, 7 minutes. Tsunade-baachan had been right, it is soo hard to find good help these days. He fixed the large hat that every Hokage wore on his head so it was a bit straighter. He sighed, so Sasuke was back? How long had it been? Eight maybe nine years or so?

He called for someone to come, Hinata answered, "Hinata-chan, inform my wife that an old friend of ours has returned, have her come to my office as soon as she is able, and tell her to come wearing the white kimono, it's a special occasion."

Hinata nodded and bowed herself out.

Naruto winced as the two 'Idiots of the Hour' came barging, still loudly, back in with the desired bottle of eki-kayabe, (finally!) and a pitcher of water. Naruto had to remind them that he wanted Sasuke in his office later, and when they asked him when he wanted to see him he answered. "When my flower comes to call."

They nodded in understanding, and Naruto was left with his thoughts, his eki-kayabe, and some papers on his desk that needed reading and approval. Not that he cared about the papers or anything, he was more interested in the picture in his desk; it was the only picture he had of just himself and Sasuke, as a matter of fact it was Sakura who had taken the picture. Naruto had been sitting on a fallen tree trunk and Sasuke had been leaning against it, suddenly Sakura yelled, "Hey guys! Turn around!" Naruto had turned to her with a smile on his face; Sasuke didn't even bother to look. But the picture was nicer because of it. Now he was back, after all this time, Naruto wondered if he still looked like he remembered.

**X-x-X-x-X **

"Hinata-chan! Help me find the comb that goes with this kimono!" Sakura said rummaging through her hair accessories. "Y-Yes, Ma'am." Hinata said automatically, "W-What does it look l-like Lady Uzumaki?"

Sakura sighed, "For the thousandth time, I've known you all since I was able to throw a kunai straight, don't call me things like that, it makes me feel weird. And it's silver with a butterfly on the end and lots of sakura flower charms hanging off it."

"You mean this one S-S-Sakura-s-san?" Hinata stuttered holding up the elusive comb. "YES! Thank you! And as to the suffix, well it's a start." She hugged her and fixed the comb into her hair. Then she took careful steps to the umbrella that matched the kimono that she was wearing, and headed out the door. It was on days like this that she was grateful that it was not that far to walk to get to the Hokage's office. She greeted the villagers warmly and most said things like, "Lady Sakura, what did the Hokage do to make you dress up like that?" Needless to say, that since Naruto had become Hokage, things were a little less hectic in Konoha.

For instance, the Kazekage and the Hokage have a mutual understanding between each other and now there was one less ninja village to worry about, at least until Gaara got bored with the top job. No one dared to attack a village with a leader that can turn into a real demon. But you mustn't get the wrong idea; there were still power hungry morons, the occasional war-mongering retard, and sick bloodthirsty freaks that needed ass kicking's, and Sakura was more then happy to take a team to do so.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't hear what Hinata was saying, "Hmm? Sorry, didn't catch that."

"You just passed Naruto-san's office, Sakura-san." She said meekly. Sakura still thought the suffixes were too much but chose not to say anything this time. "So I did! Thank you, Hinata."

"Yes Ma'am." Hinata bowed and returned to what she had been doing.

Sakura knocked softly on the door and went in. She found Naruto sitting idly on his desk looking at the picture in his hand, Sakura recognized the frame and knew whose picture it was. It made her chest burn with sad memories. But at the sound of her entering he looked up, and went to her, he gave her a kiss on each cheek, "Darling, you look wonderful." He said admiring the white kimono with the pattern of sakura blossoms and falling petals, her white and silver obi with pink and red cord, with her wooden sandals with sakura blossoms on them too. "Now are you going to tell me why I'm so dressed up?" she asked.

Naruto smacked his forehead, "I've forgotten to send for Kakashi!" Naruto walked past her and stuck his head out the door, "You! Yes, you! Go and find Kakashi and tell him that if he isn't in my office in a _minute_ I'll have his Icha Icha books all burned! GO!" Naruto stuck his head back in his office. "Naruto, is there any particular reason why you're acting this way?"

"Yes there is. Sakura, something wonderful has happened! This is a day that will make all days to come envious for no other will be so fantastic."

"Naruto, if you hadn't already I would think you were proposing to me."

"You can't propose something that already happened Sakura." Kakashi said having slipped through the opened door. Oh, and by the way, you look nice."

Naruto looked at the clock, "Hmm, and I was soo looking forward to burning those books..."

"Now will you tell us what all the fuss is about?" Sakura asked, getting impatient. Naruto straightened his hat and motioned for Kiba, who was watching form outside the door, to go and get Sasuke. "Yes," He said grandly, "Sweetheart, our daughter has found something wonderful wandering around the outskirts of Konoha."

"For god's sake, spit it out Naruto!" Kakashi snapped, not in the mood for time-wasting theatrics, he was up to a good chapter in the latest Icha Icha book.

"No need." He said simply and pointed to the door. There was Kokoro who, upon seeing her mother ran to her and hugged her waist. But Sakura had not been looking at Kokoro, but the man that was with her. But before anyone could say anything her daughter burst out, "MOMMY, MOMMY! Look! I found Daddy's lost fan! Can I keep it Daddy, pul-eeze?" Naruto gave her a laughing smile, "Only if you promise to take care of it and your mommy says it's OK."

Every adult in the room fixed Naruto with a disbelieving stare, but Naruto gave a hidden wink to his wife and she caught on. "I don't know about this dear, do you remember the bird? Or the fish? Or how about the stray cat? I mean this fan is irreplaceable, it's the last of it's kind, is she ready for this responsibility?"

"Yes-yes-yes-yes-yes-yes-yes-yes-yes-yes-yes-yes-yes!" little Kokoro said very rapidly.

Naruto looked serious, though he really wasn't, "Kokoro, do you promise to make sure that this fan stays out of trouble? Does it's chores? Will you take very good care of it?" to each question she nodded fervently.

"Well, there you have it honey."

"I'm still skeptical," Sakura said fixing trying to fix Kokoro's hair, but to no avail.

"I'll help her take care of it!" Kakashi said jumping in on the fun and smiling though his mask.

"YAY! Kashi Oji-san has agreed to help!" Kokoro jumped up and down excitedly, "Now Mommy can't say 'no'!"

Sakura laughed, "Alright, alright, I see I'm going to be overruled here. I concede."

"What's cone-seed?" and even Sasuke who was having a hard time understanding what the _hell_ was going on, laughed. Naruto went to his lost teammate and hugged him.

"Welcome back Sasuke, welcome back."

Sakura ran as well as she could in her kimono to Sasuke and flung her arms around him, she kissed him on the cheek and started to cry, "I _forbid_ you do that _ever_ again; but if you must, you could at least write."

Kakashi welcomed him back slightly differently. He gave him a good punch upside the head. But it didn't hurt much and Sasuke could tell it was all in good fun. Then came the hugging again. Kokoro was so happy to see her parents so happy she started crying. It was then Sasuke noticed something; along the trails where her tears were, were little black markings. And when she wiped her face Sasuke could see what they were.

Kokoro had inherited more then her father's fangs; she'd inherited the Kyuubi as well, for Kokoro's face was also marked with black whisker-like lines on her cheeks.

_'What the HELL?' _Sasuke thought.

**End chappie!**

Here's you vocab:  
**Eki-kayabe** - a medication for indigestion, commonly used for hangovers, but I hear that it tastes very bad.  
**Kawaii **- this basically means cute or adorable for those of you who don't know.  
**Oto-san** - I am almost without a doubt certain that this means father.  
**Mr. Fan** - Kokoro calls Sasuke this because his last name means 'fan' and it's why he's referred to as one. That and the fact that she is only a kid.  
**Kokoro** - means 'heart' and this girl is one loving little girl, I want my kids to turn out with her personality, the right mix of insanity and cuteness. And speaking of names if you didn't already know **Sakura** means cherry blossom, this is why Naruto refers to her as his 'flower'.  
**Oji-san** - loosely means 'uncle' like; '**baa-chan**' means 'granny'.  
And if you don't know what a **Kyuubi** is I wonder if you even know of the series but - it's a nine tailed fox.

Well? Do you like it so far? Should I update it? Should I just leave it? Do you have no opinion whatsoever? Please tell me in a review! I love reviews! They make me soo very happy! So please click the review button now!


	2. Guess Who's Back? Back Again?

**The Lost Fan of the Hokage  
By: Shozetsku  
Disclaimer/Warnings/ Authoress Notes: **

See chapter 1 for disclaimer, I don't feel like typing it again. Disclaimer in chapter one goes for rest of the fic. (as for this chapter title I am blatantly making a little spoof on some Eminem lyrics.)

Cursing, _Shonen-ai_ stuff, bashing of some characters, **definite OOCness**, and Naruto is married and has a kid -- PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I beg you, please don't kill me!

Don't kill me! SasuNaru-ness soon! This is set many years after Sasuke leaves Konoha to join Orochimaru -BOO! HISS!- No love for that Orochi guy - Vocab rundown at end of chapter. Please note I have not seen the entire series so this is slightly AU-ish.

**Chapter 2:** Guess who's back, back again? Sasuke's back! Tell a friend!

Naruto had pulled back and noticed the puzzled and slightly shocked look on Sasuke's face. He followed his eyes to his, by now, happily bawling daughter.

"Sweetheart, Kokoro's going to ruin her favorite shirt, why don't you go help her clean up." Naruto said with a falsely casual tone. Sakura looked confusedly at him then at Kokoro. She quickly switched gears.

"Honey, look at us, we're messes! Com'on, let's go to the bathroom and fix ourselves up. It's a very special day today." She said taking the child by the hand and leading her swiftly from the room.

Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose and felt that migraine slowly returning. "I suppose you've guessed by now, or at least have the gist of it, right?" he said gravely.

Sasuke didn't know who Naruto was talking to so he stayed silent. That is until Kakashi made a motion to Sasuke that said, "Answer him."

"Kokoro-chan now has the kyuubi, sir." Sasuke said rather awkwardly. Naruto bristled at being addressed in such a way by Sasuke.

"Don't call me that! It doesn't sound right. Especially coming from the arrogant prick that called me a 'Dobe' at least five times a day." Naruto laughed. But Sasuke flushed slightly with embarrassment.

The Uchiha bowed low, "I'm sorry for-" Sasuke started to say but he was pushed upright hard by the shoulders.

"Never apologize for how you were! I don't care! Anyways that doesn't matter, your only half right. Kokoro has _a_ Kyuubi, not _the_ Kyuubi; see, the one I had inside me was a mother (I don't care if it was male in the series or not! This is a fic! I can do what I like!) with child and so when I had a child Kokoro had a Kyuubi inside her as well. But the last thing I ever wanted was for my child to go through my childhood. That's why she wears the makeup over her whiskers. When she's old enough to decide on her own she can choose to hide them or not. As you can imagine, not many know about this."

"Naruto, perhaps you are missing the real matter." Kakashi said gently. Naruto looked at him, "What are we actually going to _do_ about Sasuke? When he left it was anything but pleasant, in fact he should be considered a rouge ninja that has no ties of loyalty to Konoha and a danger. And if half of the rumors are anything to go by he could have committed crimes against our village that in total warrant much more then death. So what are you going to do Naruto? Nothing? Throw him to his fanclubers and his stalkers? Throw him a freakin' party? Kill him? Pardon him? Banish him? Or give him to your kid as a present?"

None of the three men had anything to say for a while, and then Kakashi threw a random ornament from Naruto's desk through the gap in the doorway. There was an "OW!" a shuffle and the sounds of retreating feet and muttered curses.

"Nosey bastards..." Naruto scowled. "Well, I _am_ the Hokage, and as the Hokage I am going to throw a party celebrating my daughter's birthday, and who knows? Maybe I _will_ give Sasuke to her as a present. After all, she needs a keeper and she does seem to have taken a liking to him."

"But the question is will he last? You remember the _last_ caretaker you gave Kokoro?" Kakashi said in a tone Sasuke did not like. "I mean I know she _says_ she didn't do it, but he's lucky that injury wasn't an inch to the right."

Naruto shuddered, "That would _not_ have been a nice way to be circumcised." Sasuke paled, _**Circumcised? **The hell?_ "But I digress, he will take care of my Kokoro, or my Kokoro will take care of him."

Kakashi walked over to Sasuke and patted him bracingly on the shoulder. "Good luck man, you're gonna need it. I don't envy you."

"Now, what was this I was saying about a party? Oh yes, Kakashi take this down, there area lot of things to do to, celebrate Kokoro's birthday and to welcome home the last of the Uchihas."

Sasuke looked surprised, "Why do you say that, Naruto?" Naruto gave a huge grin that Sasuke missed much more then he ever realized, "Because I know you well enough to figure out that the only reason you _would_ come back is because you killed your brother, finally. But what I want to know is how are you doing with those curse marks? Should I take a look at them?" (I am soo sorry itachi fans! I think he's pretty cool too but I need a reason for Sasuke to return. Please don't kill me!)

Sasuke took a step back and said, not looking at Naruto, "It's fine."

At this Naruto took on a different tone, not one of friendly casualness but one he developed as the Hokage, a tone of utter authority, "You are very brave; as well as stupid. And you're still an arrogant prick who even on the verge of death will not ask for help if it would put your damn pride in jeopardy. Do you know the consequences for lying to the Hokage? What if, heaven forbid you needed to use the sharingan to save my daughter from extreme danger? You would endanger my child while guarding your dignity? I won't permit that. When I can I will send for you so _I_ can see if you need my help or not, are we clear, _Uchiha_?"

The way Naruto suddenly changed attitudes was unnerving to Sasuke, he bowed and said very quickly, "Yes sir, Lord Hokage!"

"Get up." Naruto snapped, neither casual or demanding but apathetic this time. "You haven't been notified but I despise being called 'Lord Hokage', I rather agree with Konohamaru, it makes me feel like no one knows my name." Naruto switched back to a tone that Sasuke thought was more like the Naruto he remembered, "But I'm going off track again, having Sasuke back makes me go off on more tangents then usual. The party preparations, we'll need music, entertainment, food, fireworks, banners, streamers, a dunk tank, maybe a kissing booth-" Nruto was cut off.

"And just who the hell is going to be in this 'kissing booth!" Sasuke shouted.

"You of course." Naruto said as though this was obvious.

"Who else?" Kakashi added looking up from taking his notes.

"NO WAY IN HELL! And why me?"

"Because most of the women of Konoha have mourned your departure as if you died. Girls who have never even seen your face are part of the 'Mourn Sasuke' club! It's the least you can do for them. Besides what are you worried about? I stole your first kiss when we were still young remember? And the first kiss is really the only one that counts as more then the others till you meet your one true love."

Sasuke thought back to his first kiss, had he even been kissed? Wait, yes he had, Naruto had kissed him… or had he kissed Naruto? Now that he thought about it he swore it was an accident that they kissed at all. He was so lost in thought that he hadn't heard what Naruto muttered. Kakashi heard and he looked at Naruto quizzically.

"As I was saying,"Naruto said louder, snapping Sasuke out of his reverie, "maybe a kissing booth and lots of desserts! I'll throw together a speech-"

"Meaning you'll have Iruka do it for you." Kakashi cut in not looking up from his notes.

"And have Lee send for the Kazekage, doubtless they'll want to see who's stronger after all this time. Which reminds me, where is Neji? He'll want to fight Sasuke too. As a matter of fact, I want to as well. Hmm, looks like we've found some entertainment for part of the evening."

Sasuke Uchiha was reeling; maybe he should have stayed away from Konoha after all.

-At the party- (yes I know the cruddy scene change that has been poorly executed, sorry.)

Naruto was good to his word. There was a party in the streets of konoha such as Sasuke would have not thought possible on such short notice. Paper lanterns, music, and banners of "Welcome Back Sasuke!" and "Happy Birthday Kokoro!" hung all over every street. Sasuke was dressed in a yakata of black with a pattern of the Uchiha's clan symbol. Gaara actually showed up and in so many 'diplomatic' words, told Sasuke he would get his ass kicked by said Kazekage.

Girls stood in huddled groups and would whisper and blush whenever Sasuke passed. But he took no notice of them, Kokoro was running up the street in a pale orange yakata with red and blue spiral pattern, her hair was done up in simple pigtails and she had a handbag to match her Yakata. If Sasuke did not know any better he would have thought Naruto was masquerading as a little girl.

"Sasuke Oji-san!"

**_OJI-SAN_**? Sasuke wasn't _that_ old yet. But, Kokoro was rather young and he was a former teammate of her father, so, it kinda made sense... kinda. But that didn't mean he liked it, he just understood.

"They're looking for you! You and I get to sit at the top of the big table 'cause the party's for both of us. Normally I don't like it when other people try to steal my attention but I like you so I don't mind! OH! Gaara-sama says he's gonna fight you! Which one of you is gonna win?" Kokoro was again displaying her inherited abilities to be twice as loud as any normal person and saying things without thinking.

"Why on earth is everyone making such a big deal out of this? I'm back, so what?" Sasuke sighed exasperatedly.

Kokoro's expression hardened somewhat and she gestured for Sasuke to bend down for her. He did so, and when he was close enough she slapped him, hard. Sasuke drew back quickly, she may have been a kid but that slap had stung. Kokoro waved her hand in the air emphatically, apparently it had hurt her as much as it had hurt him.

"It serves you right! You don't know how many nights I've had to fall asleep to the sound of my mommy crying just 'cause you were gone! They're making it a big deal 'cause it IS a BIG deal! Why did you leave a place where you had people who cared about you so much? Don't you like feeling loved?" she screamed at him.

"I hate you. I don't want you to protect me anymore. I can do it myself." She said. She dug furiously into her handbag and threw something at his feet. It was a fan; a fan with spirals on it. Then she ran off. Sasuke stooped to pick up the fan, it seemed Kokoro had put a lot of effort in making it herself. Sasuke slapped himself in the forehead, then he ran after her.

He found her hiding in an alley, as soon as he approached her she got up and shouted at him again.

"If you hadn't followed after me there would have been some serious hell to pay! I mean if you are gonna be taking care of my little girl you better not let a tantrum stop you from doing your job! You are a total asshole! ' Why is everyone making a big deal outta me coming back?' do you know how many times I had to drag Sakura home when she was drunk, crying, and threatening suicide _just_ because of you ran off with that snake psycho to get powerful enough to settle a stupid fight with your also psycho brother? If I had Gaara's old temper I'd of killed you as soon as you had said that! I can't believe how much of an insensitive prick you can be! What do half the women and a few men in all of Konoha see in you?"

Needless to say that this was **not** Kokoro. It was Naruto masquerading as his daughter. Sasuke could tell not just because he had said 'my little girl' but because of the colorful language that he'd used. It took him a while to process everything Naruto had said. Sasuke was overwhelmed, he couldn't make any response, scathing, apologetic or otherwise. Naruto reverted back to his original form.

"C'mon," he said, "you really do have to be at the top table, you're going to be sitting next to Kokoro and Iruka made me a cool speech. So you've gotta sit though an entire meal of the whole village _making a big deal_ about you being back. Just stay away from Nara, 'cause Nara's just plain crazy."

Wondering what could have happened to Shikamaru to warrant the title of 'Just plain crazy' Sasuke followed Naruto to the outdoor table where they would be sitting.

"SASUKE-KUN!" all of a sudden the whole world lurched, Ino had run up to, jumped, and hugged Sasuke (with me and my friends this is called a glomp), just like old times.

"I can't breathe Ino." Sasuke said bluntly, whether or not this was true was irrelevant; Sasuke quickly realized long ago that if he said it she'd let go. And she did.

"Ah Sasuke, didn't I tell you that Nara-chan was just plain crazy? She jumped you as soon as she saw you!" Naruto said laughing, "It's almost like you never left."

_**"NARA?"**_

"Yup!" Naruto said laughing, "The lazy bastard mustered the energy to bother with proposing to her! Speaking of the bum where is he? And you shouldn't go jumping him when you're already married Ino." Naruto rebuked her.

"We're not married yet, he's still my fiancé. So stop calling me Nara-chan, 'cause I'm not yet."

"NOT YET? But it's been years!" Naruto said horror-struck.

"I know." Ino said nodding sadly.

"Damn. I didn't think he was that lazy..." Sasuke thought aloud.

"He's not. He just chooses what to put all that energy into." Ino said trying to suppress a blush.

"And with that mortifying, not to mention _nauseating_ comment, I'm going to find Kokoro." Sasuke said darting away quickly. Ino and Naruto laughed, "He's such a prude... but, is he really ok to have in the village Naruto? He was with Orochimaru for about a decade..." Ino broke off, but she found her voice soon enough. "I'm not sure he should be so blindly trusted, with respect of course."

"Let everyone enjoy his return, good or not. If he's a traitor I'll deal with him myself." Naruto said gravely.

"You mean you won't let anyone else do it." Ino said. Naruto shot her a look. "F-Forgive me Rokudaime." She bowed. He waved away her apology.

Ino looked hard at Naruto and smiled, "You look happy that he's back."

"He was a good friend. Sakura's been happier then she's been in years. He's back, and I have every right to be happy."

"You weren't this happy even on your wedding day. In fact, I would say the only time you were ever this happy was about eight months later when Kokoro was born." Ino said in a falsely casual tone.

"You're crazy," Naruto remarked. "Why would I be less happy on my wedding day then now?"

"Do you like him?"

The question was sudden, and it completely threw Naruto off balance.

Naruto looked at her, he studied her very closely, then he straightened up and said, "You need to lay off the sake."

"You do, don't you?" Ino pressed.

"I told you he was my best friend. And besides, Sakura was effected far worse then I was when he left us." Naruto said not looking at her.

"You always kept your pain hidden from others Naruto, that doesn't mean anything." Ino retorted calmly. "It's not a bad thing Naruto."

"Oh yeah? I'm married! It's a very bad thing. I have a daughter now, and she had her mother's eyes..." Naruto trailed off sadly.

"But didn't you marry Sakura just because of that night? When you and her were completely drunk and she wanted didn't want you to leave her alone? Don't either of you not even remember most of that night anyways?" Ino argued.

"But we do remember eight years of marriage and raising Kokoro. The act of being attracted to each other has become habit. Sakura may even believe it by now." Naruto replied.

"Puleeze, Sakura never liked you!" Ino said with a laugh.

"Gee thanks a lot!" Naruto said in mock anger.

"You know, by saying all of that you admitted you had feelings for him." Ino said in a quieter voice.

"It doesn't matter. His dream was to kill his brother and rebuild his clan. He would need to marry some girl in the village." Naruto said just as quietly.

"But he's NEVER shown interest in any girl, not one of us." Ino pointed out. Naruto looked at her, this was true. Maybe there was hope after all.

"But that doesn't change the fact that I'm married."

"You only got married so Kokoro could have parents and you know it! You never married for love, and you and I know that but the time you married her your feelings for her were purely friendly. Please stop lying to yourself Naruto. Do you think that Kokoro doesn't realize you're unhappy?"

Naruto looked at her. Ino held her ground and did not look away. And all the while Sasuke listened, frozen. He had stopped to hear Naruto's response to Ino implying that he was a traitor. He never thought he'd overhear something like this.

End chapter 2

Man does writer's block suck or what? But the biggest reason for the delay in the update is I had so much inspiration in every other fic I had and even some new ones! But this chapter ws a little hard none the less and I hope the next one isn't nearly so long of a delay.

Apology cookies for reviewers and plushies in the chara of your choice for those with suggestions for the next chapter.

Please click the review button for it is bad omens for it to feel neglected.

Review Button: Please click me! I love attention!


	3. Parties are only half the fun

**The Lost Fan of the Hokage  
By: Shozetsku  
Disclaimer/Warnings/ Authoress Notes:  
**See chapter 1 for disclaimer, I don't feel like typing it again. Disclaimer in chapter one goes for rest of the fic.

Cursing,_Shonen-ai_ stuff, bashing of some characters, **definite OOCness**, and Naruto is married and has a kid -- PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I beg you, please don't kill me!

I left this for a long time and just recently got inspired in it again. No one really made suggestions on how to continue so I sorta got really stuck and gave up for a few months. MagicMoon was the only one who asked for a plushie so she get's her Gaara Plushie, and as an added bonus he's in his uber cute outfit that he wears in the Shipuuden! Eh, you probably all hate me anyways… but I feel bad that this got left alone for so long so! Here goes! - Vocab rundown at end of chapter as needed.

**Chapter 3:** Parties Are Only Half The Fun

Kokoro and Sasuke sat at the front of the table. Sasuke sat quietly and a bit humbly at the head of the table, though Kokoro seemed to be in her element. Sasuke found himself surrounded by familiar faces, Gaara and his two siblings, Lee, Neji, Ten-ten, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Kurenai, Kakashi, Gai, Sai, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and there was but a single unfamiliar face, a young boy of about eight or nine years old. He sat next to Kurenai and wore a hitai-ate that looked very old around his neck.

Sasuke felt weird, but at the same time he felt strangely comfortable. Kokoro was the life of the party next to him, and she did everything she could to keep him included. Sasuke learned what everyone had been up to since he left.

Everyone had reached jounin level. Kiba and Neji had been in and out of ANBU. Shino headed most high ranked stealth and tracking missions. Hinata applied for a desk job and sometimes taught at the ninja academy, but was always a proctor of the Chunnin exams. Ino and Sakura dealt mostly in the hospital, Ino had become Konoha's first psychiatrist, though Sakura never liked to be in only one place and she became the medical ninja in some of the more dangerous missions. Ten-ten, Chouji, and Lee spent much of their free time training, and doing missions. Shikamaru also took a desk job in strategy and interrogation. And of course Gaara and Naruto had achieved the rank of Kages. Temari and Kankuro were highly ranked ninja on Suna's council. Which left Sasuke's story as the only one left to be told..

Sasuke had spent years with Orochimaru, deftly slipping away every three years or so for about seven years, he'd quietly assassinated Orochimaru, Kabuto died in the fight. He spent the next few years training himself and tracking the akatsuki. It hadn't been an easy fight, it had lasted three days and it was by Itachi's express orders that Kisame leave before the fight had actually started. If Kisame had stayed Sasuke was sure he would have been killed. He'd hidden out in wave country for a while, visiting Tsunami and Inari, and then he'd wandered around for a few days before finding that he'd wandered right into Konoha's training grounds.

Kokoro drank in the appearance of Sasuke Uchiha, his face was awkward, like he wasn't used to showing much emotion; she wondered if he was like Sai-kun. He seemed nice enough, if hiding something. what was the word that Ino-san would use? Guarded? Everyone around her looked happy, and yet some of them looked worried. She wondered why...

And then her father stood up, and every sound hushed as he raised his glass. "Friends! Because you are all my friends, we are here because today is a good day, no, a great day to celebrate!" There was a break in his speech when he allowed everyone to cheer, "My daughter is eight years old today and will be going into the ninja academy very soon. I would advise everyone to hide their breakables."

"DADDY!" Kokoro shrieked, much to Sasuke's chagrin, but everyone laughed and Naruto continued, "It's for days like this that I am glad I am Hokage, not to throw an overly large party for my daughter, though that is a perk," there was another small giggle that rose up through the crowd, "But to see our children grow, not just mine but everyone's children. For what reason do we, as adults, exist but to care for our children? To better the world we live in now for them? Our children, all the children of Konoha are the future of Konoha, and as such I, the Hokage, am charged to protect each and every one of them. And I can stand before you right now in full honesty and say not only as your Hokage, but as a parent and a man, that I would give my life one hundred times over to save any one of you." He raised his glass, "To Konoha's brilliant future, our children. Kampai!"

"KAMPAI!" was echoed everywhere as every glass rose, and people drank deeply. But Naruto wasn't done, "And as one of the perks of being the Hokage, another toast! To my daughter, Kokoro. Kampai!"

There was some laughter but a second "Kampai!" resounded throughout Konoha.

"Refill!" Naruto called out, and people bustled to refill their empty cups, when Naruto called for a refill it was usually for something really special. But Sasuke didn't know this.

"Today," Naruto stopped, he took a breath and began again, "Today is a day to honor our future, but it is also a day to look to the past, ten years ago, Sasuke Uchiha left Konoha with one thought in his head, to avenge his family that was murdered in one night. He went to the enemy, seeking the power to do this. Many of you will raise your eyebrow at me for allowing him into Konoha. But as he has achieved that goal and has come back on his own accord to face his consequences, I will give him every chance to do so.

"Do not misunderstand me. I have no intention of letting such treachery go by without punishment. But in the here and now, Team 7 sits whole again. And even if only for this night, allow your Hokage this one selfish wish, to celebrate the return of my dearest friend. I know better then most people what Sasuke has done in leaving Konoha, several of my best Nin were pushed to almost the point of death and I was nearly killed myself. But here he sits, among these people that risked their lives to bring him back, and he is welcome. Tonight I ask for a moment of silence, for the loss of a great clan."

Sasuke wanted to run away, this was much more than he bargained for; his transgressions lay bare before all of Konoha, but at the same time he couldn't move. Maybe it was because Kokoro was holding tight to his hand. Maybe it was out of shock and sad gratitude that everyone took this moment to share the pain of his clan's death, he didn't know, but he sat there all the same.

"To the return of the last Uchiha to Konoha. And to those lost and those hurt by the loss of the Uchiha's. May this night not become a bittersweet memory. Kampai!"

"Kampai." The word resounded deep and low, not shouted like before but firmly stated by everyone. Many people were teary-eyed by now.

Naruto drank from his glass and stared at it for a while, as though contemplating it. At Sakura's touch to his arm he seemed to regain an awareness of where he was again and sat down. Talk began to rise up again and many children flooded the top table brandishing presents for Kokoro. She opened them all excitedly and hugged and thanked every one of them. The crowd thinned out and finally Naruto and Sakura stood up and approached their daughter.

They stood between Kokoro and Sasuke, and strangely Naruto was looking at Sasuke instead of at Kokoro, whom he so obviously loved and doted on.

"Sasuke, as you should be aware of you are a rank gennin." Naruto fought back his grin, "And as such it's been decided that you are not to leave the village, and you will be under surveillance for the peace of mind of the villagers. When Shikamaru is done with the work that is already assigned he will personally interview you in true ninja style to deem whether or not you are a danger to the village. I myself, most likely before that time will, with Sakura, be determining the situation of your curse seal. Until such time, you are given the D-rank mission of babysitting my daughter."

Kokoro's face split into a huge grin. "You mean Sasuke oji-san's REALLY my present? I get to keep him? SUGOI! Arigato! Arigato gosai-mashita, Okaa-san, Oto-san!" she hugged them both, and grinned at Sasuke. "We're gonna have a lotta fun!"

Sasuke doubted it.

---

It irked Sasuke to be followed by a different Masked ANBU every three days or so. They seemed to be on a rotation because soon he started to find familiar masks. The short haired brunet with a blue monkey mask, the long raven haired girl with a green dragon mask, another had messy red hair and a red tiger mask. There were a few more and since yesterday it was a spiky haired brunette in a purple eagle mask. She tended to hang back in a slightly obvious position, as she was mostly there to ease the hearts of worried villagers who would search for her then to actually keep tabs on him.

He spent much of his time escorting Kokoro to her classes at the academy, tailing her as she pranced up and down Konoha's busy streets. Though sometimes Kokoro tailed him. She liked to watch him spar against invisible foes and practice his Justus. They fascinated her; some even scared her. He'd become a regular of the Hokage tower, as well as a kind of permanent guest of the Uzumaki dinner table.

It was the only time he wasn't tailed by ANBU, when he was with Naruto. He'd not yet decided if it was because they had that much faith in their Hokage, or if Naruto had ordered it but all the same, he was grateful for the reprieve, however brief.

The seal around his curse mark was reinforced. Strongly. It was understandable, but it felt weird all the same. Shikamaru took his time finishing the duties assigned to him before Sasuke's so called 'interview.'

As it turned out one of the duties Naruto had given him was to finally marry Ino. The wedding was lavish and covered in flowers to say the least. Ino wore a many layered (many-layered) Kimono of white, her long blonde hair twisted in intricate knots, and her face like a china doll. Shikamaru had been forced into a rather dashing outfit that looked like a hybrid of a tuxedo and a kimono with his hair down in a low ponytail at the base of his neck he somehow looked different.

Kokoro was the flower girl of course; she constantly waved to Sasuke who stood by Chouji, the best man, as one of the groomsmen. The ceremony was beautiful he had to admit. Sakura, the maid of honor, looked so happy and excited. The reception was something else; Kokoro needed almost constant watching because she wanted a taste of the 'grown-up juice'. Sasuke was blackmailed into dancing with her several times because he knew Naruto would kill him if she got into the liquor.

By his fourth drink, he didn't mind dancing with someone less then half his size. And the party was suddenly REALLY enjoyable. Kokoro knew how to spike a drink, even if she didn't know what exactly she was doing. She did know that Sasuke would be more fun if she did it though.

There was heavy drinking all around and Ino was mostly trashed by now; she kept making random toasts, not always with a drink in her hand, and the mostly sober Chouji was having quite a time keeping the microphone away from her. Sakura and Lee were dancing, Sakura was drunk, Lee as sober as one could be. They were made to be dance partners it seemed, Sakura was so klutzy drunk, but Lee's training desensitized him too much to notice.

Naruto was dancing all out, managing to stay in beat with the music and look ridiculous at the same time. It was a "Dobe Talent" Sasuke told Kokoro, who giggled at the nickname Sasuke always referred to her father by. The party died down and somehow Sasuke was conducting a completely smashed Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru singing "Kami-sama save the Hokage" laughing lazily all the while. Shikamaru passed out, and the still mostly sober Chouji hoisted him up onto one shoulder, Ino on the other, and carried them off to the small flat in which they lived. Ino cried out, "After party at Naruto's!" weakly, trying to take a drink from a glass that was not there. In response someone cried, "After party! In my pants!" to sparatic laughter.

Kiba was being lead away from the party by Shino who literally had to make a leash around the inebriated man's waist with his kekai insects. Lee had taken Sakura home with Kokoro, who'd stayed up waay past her bedtime. This left the almost drunk Sasuke to negotiate the completely trashed Naruto somewhere else so the cleaning crew could finish their job. Sasuke thought of the stairs in the hokage tower and the long walk to Naruto's home next to it and thought better of it.He maneuvered Naruto down the road to his small apartment, thankfully on the ground floor.

It was slow-going to say the least, and the swaying and meandering did nothing for Sasuke's creeping nausea. They finally reached his place and he'd just gotten the door open when Naruto slumped, unconscious onto Sasuke's right shoulder. 'Brilliant. Just flipping perfect Hokage-baka-sama. As if I weren't already lugging your heavy ass across Konoha.' He thought.

He gently laid Naruto on his sofa, grabbed the largest bucket he had and placed it by the blonde, threw a blanket over him, and ruffled the sunshine gold hair.

"Idiot." He mumbled, not really meaning it. He walked to his kitchen to grab one of several bottles of eki-kayabe and a large glass of water. He grabbed a second set of eki-kayabe and water and placed it on his bedside table, he made sure his curtains were shut tight and collapsed on the bed.

What a night.

**End Chapter 3**

Sorry the chapter sucks but there was a lot I needed to get past, it picks up after this though, Don't utterly kill me for the sucky update. You are well within your rights to do so but if you do I can't write the good stuff.

Nevermind. You can kill me if you wanna.

Man, I suck.


End file.
